Mechanized
by Syphira
Summary: We can't let them take our home; We absolutely will not; Extremely AU story inspired by a thought and dream I had the other day; Constant use of friends and I's characters. Steampunky Thoughts; Etc. Etc.


**Series – **Disney's ToonTown Online

**Rating – **K+ ~ T

**Pairing - **None

**Summary – **We can't let them take our home; We absolutely _will not_; Extremely AU story inspired by a thought and dream I had the other day; Constant use of friends and I's characters.

* * *

There were days I missed being a Toon that made their residence in the District of Kookyboro; I missed being able to cuddle up with my little sister whom I call Nights in Donald's Dreamland, and whenever she'd fall asleep I would work on different types of designs and textiles for more Toons who were eager to see me every day. I would make sure every little Jellybean was spent directly on Vicki and the purple cutie – barely getting any sleep once I did, even though it was quite worth it. Hanging out with Daphne, Purplewhip, and Lady Lollipop were some of the best memories I've ever had – and not to mention Princess Raven and Crazy Cliff were here when we were rolling about and tossing pies at the Cogs. We'd adventure into the random factories, and often we'd get caught in such tight spots that we would have to run!

Oh, the Adrenaline rush from those days was absolutely fascinating; I wish we could do it again.

But I can't help admitting to forgetting those memories before I'm stuck in the past.

Nights is gone (you'd be surprised at what the Cogs can do to Toons now), and all the pies and manufactured marbles we used to make have disappeared. Hypno Goggles are often broken the split second they're seen, and sometimes even Anvils are melded into some new material that the Cogs could use in creating another building. Our toons are no longer Toony – I think they pretty much exiled Mayor Flippy – and us Toons are way below the Cog's levels of social living. There isn't much left of what we can make use of, and pretty soon our only few tools will be exhausted. It's quite depressing how thoughts that came from the fabrics of our brain were torn through so easily, and now we're stuck in holes and hideouts in case Cogs try to find us and take us in for their own uses. Actually, I don't quite remember the last time I've had much food; I've seem to have lost count of the days.

But I, Lady Vicky Lemonpop, am not the only one who is currently struggling; my friends and I are still together as a humanely large group, but Raven and Cliff have gone to do their own things so we needn't worry about their supplies. Not to mention, Daphne Dandyswirl has become a lone wolf from the rest of us all at this point. Purplewhip is constantly on the prowl every night to look for more scrap materials to work on what we called the "Techas." It was a really stupid name at the time, but we've grown used to them now that we've made enough robots that could be put to use when fighting off those wretched Machines. Actually, when thinking about it, I think _Purplewhip_ is still the owner of the last pair of Hypno Goggles – now known as the "H.Y.P.N.O" for now. I'd have to ask her about that, but one thing's for sure: _**You will never see another toon wear these again.**_

When I come to think about it now, I think we are basically the only six Toons that have yet to evacuate the vicinities or be, basically in a sense, killed. The six of us each have our reasons for banding together – from ranging to family deaths to just wanting our home back – and due to these reasons, we almost _never _have fun anymore. That is, unless, you call shooting the faces of Robber Barons a _fun _thing. We are able to disguise ourselves by flying in Vehicles with constant Cog insignias draped on the sides – often getting confused with each other on the road. We steal from several different buildings, but it's not like there's anything left to go around with; It's mostly just water and oil that we use to fix and help any parts of machinery that have a chance of rusting while we're in the air.

The Techa I use? I call her "Oneiric." This is in honor of Nights, and you could've figured it out back then when it was still purple. It's gray outer shell has a few pockets for rocket launchers that I can use to shoot down enemy aircrafts. She doesn't have a really good line of defense, but that's what Purplewhip and Lollipop are for when our little trio decides to go out and host an air raid to attempt to stop incoming cogs. Because of my extremely low defensive lineup, I often have to patch 'er up and be careful of fighting alone; If anything, Spin Doctors tend to gang up on me and send me into a whirlpool of destruction at times. After the first time my vehicle crashed? I haven't sent anything else out to fight them because the Cogs are fully aware of who I am now...

Come to think of it, this is no longer Dreamland we're living in; we're actually in a smaller division of outskirts of the Cashbot Headquarters, and as said before, we're hiding out as much as we possibly can. Lady Lollipop is often the Spy – walking into Mints the best that she can and grabbing new files and information for us to pick up on. Several of the documents were actually from the books of Toons – mostly saying that it would be futile of us to ever even _attempt _to fight against the Big Guy that watches everyone else up there (and I'm not talking about the Chief Justice or CEO, no). However, as Toons of the world before us, we cannot just allow them to take over as if nothing were ever here in the first place. If anything, the six of us would _die _before the Tooniverse is completely taken over by the Cogs.

Hearing a Train go by, I got out of the corner the three of us lived in and jumped on the speeding tracks – clinging onto it with these mechanical claws that shone a nice metal green, something that Purplewhip said I should keep if I'm ever going out alone again. Feeling the wind pass through my lime fur, I allowed my eyes to focus about at details while I rode on this speeding railroad; I was sure to pass by a few cogs here and there, but that was the whole plan. I _needed _to get their attention today while the others got ready to ride on their twin vehicles: T.R.I.C.K and T.R.E.A.T. It was then that I pulled out a little button that was shaped like a horse – which was actually just a self-destructor, but I couldn't allow anyone else to know that, right?

And here they came – a few Goons and some Money Bags flying alike; Smirking a little, I took a mad dash towards the front of the train carts. There they went – tossing their stupid movies that they had always done back in the past..; Though, this time it was a bit distressing. The more Cogs were made, the stronger their powers got and the less we were able to continue fending them off at times. Of course, as soon as I got to the end I had gripped onto the white bar that held up the front cart and squeezed in as we went through a tunnel together. It was then that I had tossed the little buttons at them all – once coming into contact, _exploding _into several different gears and sprockets. It was then that they sounded the alarm and the place started flashing nothing but red and yellow alerts, and trust me, that's when our explorations start getting both extremely hard but extremely _exciting_.

Clinging into the railing for the side, I watched as we went on the elevated train tracks of Donald's Dreamland – staring at the sky that was once dark with stars become polluted with nothing but gases and anything else you could imagine that could _make _you tell they've killed off our world. As soon as I passed by a Cashbot building, I looked up and saw Purplewhip swerving through several bunches of cogs – tossing missiles at them and blowing them to bits within a few seconds time. She was riding _T.R.E.A.T, _though, which probably meant that Lady Lollipop was going to come in with T.R.I.C.K and confuse the rest of the cogs to get their attention away from me while I broke into the main tram and grabbed whatever large sprockets and files I could obtain on my own. Once Purplewhip tossed down a laser gun that looked similar to our old Water Guns, but much longer in shape. I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut – automatically bringing my attention to a few Downsizers, but no biggie.

They explained how they had been looking for me for quite some time now, and I stepped closer as they said this. I wasn't going to allow them to take me down in a few simple shots – that was something our Team _never _did; As they spoke, I pulled the trigger on the weapon and allowed a spiraling gust of what was known as "Artificial Pixie Dust," (APD for short) to fly towards them within a few shots. I was able to stun them out of their witz before destroying them with a few kicks and slices with my claws; Once I obtained most of the Sprockets that we could still use – along with a document on some more Toons – I slung my weapon over my back and automatically took control of this machine without hesitation. Whenever we had completed a mission like this, there was one thing we had to do to remove any evidence.

_ **Destroy the Area.**_

Receiving Purplewhip's instructions from the computer screen to the left of me (she was pretty damn good at hacking into these things), I was told to steer the wheel extremely hard to the right – mostly because I can just hang onto the left and jump out of the secondary door. After checking to see if the right door was locked while the left was not, I steered the train to the point where it was tilting on the corners and held on tightly until I was about to run an incoming Bossbot building – letting go of the wheel and let it crash while the amount of gravitational force was enough to push me out _just _as my Periwinkle confidant had predicted that it should. I was thrust out of the area – using my claws to cling onto T.R.I.C.K that was waiting for me outside with Lady Lollipop. The purple cat had helped me back into the car – this red scarf she wore on her neck flowing in the wind as we flew back into our corner and underground hideout like we always did after a long day of work.

This was how our missions always went whenever we found out leads to constant information; we often got the Big Guy miffed, but there was a slight problem with the Big Guy that _we _had whenever going out. **We don't know who he is, **_**what **_**he is, or what he even looks like**. The only big lead we had to him were from notes written by Name Droppers and the Vice President and that wasn't enough information to go about on our own. We often send this information to Raven and Cliff – whom don't normally contact us until they've gotten a new theory on their hand, which has more so been recent because of all the sudden files of Toons we assumed were killed suddenly appearing. It just makes our little sextet baffled because we thought everyone went extinct; Not to mention, it makes me wonder if Nights really _was _killed or if she's still alive as I speak. . .

But that's how we do what we do, and why we do it; We want our old homes back, and our dream is to rid of the cogs forever and return the area to normal. It seems that the only way we can do that now is to risk our lives and fight off the Big Guy.

_The Big Guy shrouded in shadows. . ._

* * *

_**Well! Haha. . This was.. interesting to write. This is what happens when you Marathon Toontown like me, hahaha...**_

_**..I don't know. I might write more to this, I might just leave it complete? I dunno yet.**_

_**Daphne Dandyswirl belongs to my friend, Katie.**_

**_Crazy Cliff Paddlepretzel belongs to my friend, Michael._**

**_Princess Raven belongs to my friend, Elexis._**

**_Purplewhip and T.R.I.C.K. (which is actually her other cat, Trick) belong to my friend, Glacier._**

**_Lady Lollipop and T.R.E.A.T. (which is actually her other cat, Treat) belong to my friend, Andrea._**

**_Lady Vicky Lemonpop, Nights, and this concept all.. basically belong to me in a sense._**

**_And of course, Disney owns our beloved ToonTown Online. Yay._**


End file.
